


Pale

by CoffeeKitten



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Image Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKitten/pseuds/CoffeeKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just an edit, Jongup. The fan’s like paler skin.”<br/>“But it’s not you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is stemming from my utter frustration and disgust at people who white wash Daehyun. He is freaking gorgeous and works so hard to make people happy. He has tan skin and it is wonderful. DON'T WHITE WASH

Jongup sat on the couch and stared down at his phone. To anyone outside of the group he would have looked completely bored, but Daehyun could sense the irritation in his smooth face. Anger was burning behind his eyes. Daehyun tried to casually glance at the younger’s phone as he walked behind him. Jongup was scrolling through picture of all of them. Every time a picture of Daehyun came up his jaw tightened slightly.

“Is something wrong with that picture?” Daehyun reached forward and scrolled back to a picture that had caused the younger to give a short frustrated puff. “I think it looks fine.”

“They made you look sick.” Jongup continued to glare down at the picture on his phone. “There’s absolutely no color to your skin and it looks horrible.”

“It’s just an edit, Jongup. The fan’s like paler skin.”

“But it’s not _you._ ” Jongup tossed his phone to the side and buried his face in one of the throw pillows. “I hate when they do stuff like that. You look so much better naturally.” His voice was muffled by the pillow, but Daehyun still caught everything.

“Jongup, really it’s fine.”

Jongup threw the pillow across the room. Daehyun stared at the younger in complete shock. “Stop saying its fine! It’s not fine! I’ve seen looking at these with that pitiful sad puppy look all the time. So stop telling me its fine!”

Daehyun just continued to stare at the younger. Jongup was breathing heavy, and his jaw was set angrily as he glared back at Daehyun.

Daehyun had to look away after a moment. “I didn’t think anyone noticed…”

“Of course I noticed. I notice everything about you.” Daehyun felt a heavy pound in his chest.

They both turned when the door opened and the other members piled in with bags of take out. They were chattering happily unaware of the heavy atmosphere. The six of them gathered around the coffee table to eat, and Daehyun tried his best to act as he normally did despite the rapid beating of his heart. He couldn’t meet Jongup’s eyes even though he could feel the younger watching him. He tried to distract himself as best he could.

Daehyun was all too happy when it was time for bed and he could escape to his and Zelo’s shared room. The maknae seemed to take notice of Daehyun’s nervous behavior. “Are you okay, hyung?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, Junhonggie.”

“Did you and Jongup hyung get in a fight or something?”

Daehyun swallowed hard. “No. Why do you ask?”

“He was glaring at you the whole time we were eating and you were avoiding him. Was it serious?”

“We didn’t fight. He was just in a mood. I’m sure it will be fine tomorrow. Get some sleep. We have an interview early in the morning.” Junhong looked doubtful but followed what Daehyun said and crawled into his own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongup did seem more at ease the next day, but Daehyun continued to avoid him. He was thankful that Himchan was being extra clingy to Jongup before and after the interview. It gave him an excuse to not be next to him.

When the six of them were back in the dorm that night, Daehyun escaped once more to his room feigning tiredness. He could feel Jongup staring after him, but ignored the younger. He sat in his darkened room aimlessly browsing through videos on his phone with his headphones in.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the mattress dip next to him. He glanced over to see Jongup watching the screen. Daehyun removed one earbud and chuckled lightly to try and feign ease. “Jonguppie you scared me.”

“I thought you said you were tired?”

“I was, but then I started to watch this.”

“I made you uncomfortable didn’t I?” Daehyun gulped. “I’m sorry hyung. I didn’t mean to yell at you yesterday. I was just really frustrated.”

“It’s ok, Jongup. You were just trying to be a friend.” Jongup’s eyebrows knitted together. “I really am going to go to bed now though. You should too. It’s been a long day.” Jongup stared at Daehyun for a moment but nodded and stood from the bed.

“Good night.”

 

Daehyun woke up and glanced over at the clock beside his bed. To his dismay it read 4:44 am. He groaned quietly and rolled onto his other side. His dream was what had woken him, but for some reason he couldn’t recall what it was about. The only thing he knew was that Jongup was there.

Daehyun stared at the wall for several minutes before deciding to just get up. He left the room as quietly as possible so as not to wake Junhong. When he entered the kitchen he wasn’t at all surprised to find Yongguk sitting at the table behind his laptop. The eldest looked up as Daehyun entered.

“You’re up awfully early.”

“Have you even slept?” Yongguk looked away sheepishly. “Himchan hyung is gonna be pissed.” Yongguk nodded.

“Is everything alright with you and Jongup?” Daehyun almost dropped the cup he was grabbing from the cupboard but recovered quickly.

“Of course. Why would anything be wrong?”

“Junhong said you guys had a fight.”

“We didn’t fight. Jonguppie just got a little over-emotional about something and shouted at me. It’s fine though. There’s nothing to worry about. Do you want breakfast?” Yongguk nodded absently and turned back to his work. Daehyun was happy to let the conversation die as he busied himself with preparing some eggs for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long T.T i'm very sorry.  
> I got caught up in life and haven't had the time to write.  
> i will try very hard to update more!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be chaptered.


End file.
